Akatsuki Next Generation
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Oh the joys of pregnancy. Yeah right. For Hidan, she must endure so much. But what of the baby? Rated for hidan's language. KakuXFemHida. May be traces of other pairings, I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

The secret

Puking could be heard through out the hideout. It was Hidan. Morning sickness really sucked.

"Kuzu!" Hidan called for her boyfriend, they had been dating for quite a while and it was no secret. She turned her head and began vomiting into the toilet again. Kakuzu entered the bathroom and knelt beside her. He rubbed her back while she coughed her breakfast back up.

"I fucking hate this!" she growled before spewing some more.

"I know but as I recall this isn't my fault," Kakuzu replied smugly.

"Don't you fucking get smart with me, Kuzu!" Hidan started feeling better and believed her sickness was over for today. She stood and rubbed her belly, looking up in thought.

"I'm hungry," she stated, looking at Kakuzu with a confused expression.

"Yeah, that'll happen when you puke up all the food you ate for the last two days." Hidan stamped her foot and grabbed Kakuzu by his collar.

"Then fucking get-me-FOOD!" Hidan yelled in Kakuzu's face. He cringed at the smell of vomit in her breath, which only made her more upset. She threw him back and stormed out of the bathroom. Kakuzu got up and flushed the toilet, seeing as though Hidan didn't, and followed his rampaging girlfriend.

Hidan entered the kitchen, where the cannibal and idiot were still sitting at the table.

"Hey di ho there Hidan! Tobi is a good boy!" the masked moron yelled to Hidan cheerfully. Hidan, who was only about 10cm away from Tobi when he yelled at her, covered her ears then smacked him across the face.

"Ass hole, you could have fucking burst my eardrums!" Hidan screamed back in annoyance. She went to the fridge to make herself second breakfast.

"_Didn't you already have breakfast_?" Zetsu's white half asked politely. Hidan looked over to him and growled, "yeah, what of it?"

"_Oh, um,_ **don't you think that's a little odd?** _Hush, chocolate moose. So, um, Hidan,_ **was that you vomiting a moment ago?**" Hidan looked worried.

_Shit, I've been caught! Ah well, would of happened sooner or later._

"Uh, yeah, so?" Hidan glared. Before the plant man could answer, Kakuzu came in.

"There you are," he scowled.

"Yeah, here I fucking am. I fucking told you I was hungry! Oh yeah, the jig is up," Hidan sighed.

"What do you mean?" the stitched nin asked, confused by his girlfriend.

"The plant man heard me puke. So, the jig is up. May as well tell everyone anyway," Hidan shrugged.

"Mr. Zetsu, Tobi is confused!" Tobi got up off the floor rubbing his face where Hidan had slapped him.

"That's alright, Tobi. We're confused too." Hidan and Kakuzu sighed. Hidan decided that, even though she was starving, she didn't want any food, so, she up and left. Kakuzu followed close behind.

She entered her and Kakuzu's room and lay on the bed. Her starvation had finally gotten to her and it made her sleepy. She rolled onto her side, bending her legs in the process, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Kakuzu had started counting his money in the short amount of time it took Hidan to fall asleep. He sighed and went to put Hidan under the covers. When he was going back to count his money, Hidan grabbed his arm. She pulled it to herself and hugged it.

"Don't go," she whispered softly. Kakuzu walked closer to her. He leant down and softy kissed her forehead.

"I'm won't go. I'll stay right here," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and moved over so Kakuzu could lie down. Once he was in the bed with her, she cuddled up to him and let go of his arm. He put his arms around her in a hug as she drifted back to a deep sleep.

"Hidan, wake up. You need to have dinner. You haven't eaten anything all day, unless you count the breakfast you spewed back up!" Kakuzu called, shaking his albino girlfriend to consciousness. She started slowly opening her eye before they shot open and glared at him.

"DON'T FUCKING WAKE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, KUZU!" she yelled at him. He smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"To bad, it's dinner time."

He carried her into the kitchen and sat her at the table with everyone else.

"What took you so long?" Pein asked Kakuzu.

"Hidan wouldn't wake up," he answered, earning him a 'hmph' and a smack from Hidan. Zetsu was staring at them, since he was still confused and curious from that morning. Hidan noticed and went off at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING STARING AT, FREAK?" Zetsu jumped back a bit in his seat and looked away. Everyone else was now also staring at the missing-hot water nin. She glared at them all.

"_Um, well, we were just staring because..._ **What the hell was up this morning?**" Zetsu questioned.

Hidan stopped glaring and her eyes shot open in surprise that Zetsu remembered their conversation they had earlier that day.

"Oh, um, Kuzu?" Hidan asked for help. He sighed.

"Do you want me to tell them the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah, why the fuck not? They're gonna fucking find out anyway. Bunch of fucking eavesdroppers," she mumbled the last sentence.

"Alright, if that's what you want. You guys Hidan's pregnant," Kakuzu announced. Everyone just sat there for a moment, before Tobi jumped Hidan from across the table and yelled, "YAY, TOBI IS GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME IMBECILE!" Hidan yelled a push the basket ball head away from her. Tobi started crying and ran to Zetsu for comfort. Suddenly, the sound of laughter caught Hidan's attention. He looked around and noticed Deidara laughing his head off. Hidan got up and walked over to the blonde then grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled it back so he was looking up at Hidan.

"What you fucking laughing at Blondie?" Hidan hissed. Deidara stopped laughing for a moment then remembered why he was laughing in the first place and started up again. Hidan let go of his hair and stormed off up stairs to the bedrooms hallway where she entered her and Kakuzu's room. She flopped down on their bed and curled into a ball on her side.

_Well at least it's out now._ She thought before she drifted back into a starvation induced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rituals

The rituals

I'm about 2 weeks in now. Yes, that means I only have about, um...uh a long time to go. *sigh*

Hidan was lying on their bed and Kakuzu was counting his money.

"Well, I guess it's time for a ritual," Hidan announced. It caught Kakuzu's attention. He made his arm grab Hidan and pull her towards him, since he didn't feel like getting up.

"What the fuck is the fucking big idea, Kuzu?" Hidan growled.

"You can't rituals while you're pregnant, Hidan. You'll kill the baby," Kakuzu explained. Hidan attached her boyfriend with her scythe but her movements were sloppy and unfocused.

"Fuck you, Kuzu. Jashin will be very mad when he hears about this!" Hidan raged. Kakuzu let go of her and she went back to lying on the bed. Hidan had stood her scythe up next to her bed. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if she was to go do her rituals to her holy lord, Jashin, she would have to wait till he least expected her to run off. So she would wait but complain to her hearts content, as not to arouse suspicion.

Hours later, Kakuzu had blocked Hidan out of his mind and focused purely on his money. Sometimes Hidan felt like Kakuzu loved money more than her but right now that came in her favour. She got up, grabbed her scythe, walked to the door then left. The second she was out of the door, Sasori was in front of her. Hidan knew that Kakuzu and Sasori were good friends, so it didn't surprise her that Sasori pointed to the door, motioning of her to go back in. she did as she was told (well not told but motioned to do. Then again this is Sasori so I guess that motioning is telling) and as she entered Sasori took her scythe and followed in after her.

"Nice try, Hidan, but I've already got the whole of Akatsuki making sure you don't do any rituals," Kakuzu commented with out taking his strange eyes away from his money. Hidan sighed and lied back down on their bed while Sasori took Hidan's scythe to Kakuzu, who put it up high where Hidan couldn't reach it.

"Humph, you suck, Kuzu," Hidan snarled. Sasori smirked and left. Hidan hadn't given up just yet. She was going to perform her ritual whether Kakuzu liked it or not. After all, Jashin was counting on her. This time she was just going to be very up front about it. She grabbed her spear, which was on her bedside table, and ran for the door. She opened it and ran for the basement, where she performed all her rituals, but when she was just about to leave the hallway and enter the kitchen/lounge room/dinning room, kisame grabbed her by the shoulder of her jacket and through her back into the hallway. Hidan landed on hard on the floor. Itachi was next to kisame and he was the one who had to kisame to do that to hidan. They moved in the way of hidan. Itachi extended his hand. Hidan thought he was being nice helping him up but, when Hidan tried to grab his hand, Itachi pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"Give me your spear," Itachi instructed. Hidan growled and reluctantly handed itachi her weapon. Kisame helped her off the floor then the two escorted her back to her room.

When Hidan entered her room yet again, she was greeted with Kakuzu standing there.

"Give me all your sharp things," he said simply. Hidan sat on the bed, pouted and looked away.

"No!" Hidan replied. Kakuzu sighed and went through all of hidan's things to find all her sharp things. Hidan watched in amusement at the stitched nin's reactions to the amount of weapons she owned. He finally finished going through her last draw and found a chainsaw sitting in it, nothing else, just a chainsaw.

"Why do you have a chainsaw draw?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan shrugged.

"I didn't have anything else to put in it so, I bought a chainsaw and put it in there," Hidan explained. Kakuzu sighed and took the chainsaw and threw it on the giant pile of weapons. Hidan looked the pile over.

He missed one.

"Ok, now that you've found them, what are you going to do with the?" Hidan questioned in a taunting tone. Kakuzu smirked under his mask.

"I'm going to put them in the basement and put a lock on the basement door that only I have the key to," Kakuzu replied. Hidan glared at him.

"You're mean," Hidan wined.

"Do you want to kill the baby?" Kakuzu asked gently, walking up to Hidan.

She looked down and replied quietly, "No."

"Well, if you perform your rituals, you'll lose too much blood and kill the baby. Or you'll stab him," Kakuzu explained. He hoped he was getting through to her.

"She," Hidan corrected softly. Kakuzu looked at her confused.

"She?" Kakuzu questioned confused. Hidan looked up and smiled sweetly.

"She, you said he," Hidan informed, blushing. Kakuzu smirked.

"Oh, so it's a girl?" he asked teasingly. She continued blushing and nodded.

"Well, I want it to be so, it will be," Hidan proclaimed. Kakuzu laughed. He sat on the bed next to Hidan and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't think that's how it works, Hidan."


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultrasound

The ultrasound

"You did WHAT!?" Hidan yelled at the stitched nin. Her voice echoed throughout the hide out.

"I got you an ultrasound appointment for tomorrow? I don't see what the big deal is," Kakuzu reply. He expected her to slap him and punch him and do other horrible things to him but instead, she cried and hugged him.

"But I'm meant to get my first ultrasound when we first found out I'm pregnant," she cried. In all Kakuzu's life he had never seen the immortal masochist cry.

"Well, I forgot to get you an appointment, so I got the spot that was earliest but still gave you time," he explained. She pushed away and slapped him.

"you FORGOT!" she screamed. The mood swings had started a week ago and Kakuzu was still scared to death of them.

"Um, yeah but don't worry. Tomorrow we will go to the doctor and he will tell us everything about the baby he can tell so far. Plus, you'll get to know the due date," Kakuzu tempted Hidan.

"Ok. I'm tired." Kakuzu sighed, then he realized he had kept Hidan up past the time she usually feel asleep.

"Alright, bed time."

"Hidan, get up. It's almost time to go." Kakuzu was tempted to shake her awake but he didnt know how that would end. Hidan's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and kissed Kakuzu on the forehead sweetly.

"Good morning, Kuzu. Mmm...lovely day. I'm gonna get changed then we can go!" Hidan smiled, not wickedly just smiled. Hidan was worrying Kakuzu. Hidan got out of bed and changed to her usual pants and a jacket, nothing else but underwear (bra not included). Today, Hidan decided to button up the middle button on her jacket so she wasn't showing quite as much skin as usual. She looked at her belly and sighed.

"Kakuzu, I'm fat," Hidan stated. Kakuzu looked up and frowned.

"You're not fat, you're chubby and it's not your fault, you're pregnant," Kakuzu explained. Hidan smiled. She was beginning to scare Kakuzu with her sweetness.

"Thanks, Kuzu! I'm glad you think I'm not fat!" Hidan cried happily, "let's go to the ultrasound!" hidan grabbed Kakuzu by the arm and pulled him to the door to their bedroom then out of the hideout.

They walked to the Amegakure hospital (I think that's the only building in Naruto World that does medical things) and into the room for hidan's ultrasound. On the way Kakuzu had made Hidan drink 2L of water and now she was shifting in her seat.

"Alright, if you'll please lie down I can get this started," the doctor instructed. Hidan did as such without complaint which, as you can image, startled Kakuzu. The doctor unbuttoned Hidan's one button and squeezed some gel onto Hidan's stomach.

"Ah! It's cold!" Hidan squealed. The doctor laughed.

"Yes, all the women complain about that, but it will go away." Hidan's mood snapped to angry and she growled.

"Well, then why the fuck don't you do something about it?" Hidan yelled. The doctor was taken back.

"Ma'am, could you please not use such language here, there are children in nearby rooms," the doctor pleaded. This only enraged Hidan more.

"Don't fucking what? I'll talk how I fucking like!" Hidan almost yelled. Kakuzu put his hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"Hidan, calm down," Kakuzu instructed. Hidan smiled and cheerfully said, "ok, Kuzu!"

The doctor had the monitor up and you could see the baby. Hidan stared at the small blob on the screen with wonder.

"Well, it seems you are only a month and two weeks in. Everything seems to be healthy and in order. I assume you want the due date," the man presumed. Hidan got mad again.

"Of fucking course, idiot!" she growled. The man just went back to figuring the due date out.

"Alright, you seem to be due May 27th," the doctor informed. He pulled the wand away from Hidan's stomach and swiped any of the remaining gel off with a paper towel. Hidan redid-up her button and she and Kakuzu left the hospital after thanking the doctor and paying the bill, which Kakuzu wasn't pleased with the amount of money he had to cough up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Family

The family

Hidan was standing in front of the open fridge staring at the food in it. She stood there for fifteen minutes. Her face grimaced. She let out a growl and slammed the fridge door. She spun around and face Kakuzu.

"There's no fucking food in the fridge," Hidan stated sweetly while still wearing her angry face. He scratched his head, confused by her expression and tone.

"Um, we ran out of the food you like to eat," he replied. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Then why didn't you fucking get more?!" she yelled in his face. Before he could answer, she threw him and stormed off to their room. Kakuzu luckily landed on a chair. He sighed.

"You must be hating life right now," a cool voice spoke. Kakuzu lifted his head to see Sasori take a seat next to him. Kakuzu smirked at his bet friend.

"Heh, nah she's just-" Kakuzu stopped mid sentence as the girl in question came running down the stairs with her one button done up.

_Odd, Hidan never has a button done up and I didn't get her a doctors appointment._

"You ok, Hida?" Kakuzu questioned his girlfriend. She looked up at him with an expression that's as if she'd been caught.

"Um, yeah, fine," she stuttered. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Hidan looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ahahah, I gotta go. BYE!" she called as she ran out the door. Kakuzu stared at the door suspiciously before deciding to shadow his girlfriend.

Hidan walked for hours. Kakuzu couldn't tell where she was going and he was fine with it, until they got to the edge of the forest. Hidan began jumping through the trees.

_She can't do that, she's pregnant!_

Kakuzu sneakingly followed his albino girlfriend. Hidan jumped from tree to tree as fast as she could, even Kakuzu had trouble keeping up.

Before long, Hidan was standing out the front of the hot water village hospital. She let out a long sigh before taking a step towards the door.

"Hidan," Kakuzu came out from the shadows. Hidan jumped.

"What the fuck, Kuzu? Wh-when di- what?" Hidan stuttered. Kakuzu walked closer to her.

"I followed you from the hideout. What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan looked down band entered the hospital. She walked up to the counter with Kakuzu following.

"Hey," she greeted the nurse at the counter. The nurse looked up at her. She smiled at Hidan.

"Oh, good morning Hidan. Has it really been..." the nurse was cut when Hidan cleared her throat and the nurse noticed Kakuzu.

"So, I assume you're here to..." the nurse didn't really know how to put it around the man. Hidan just smiled and nodded, knowing what the nurse was getting at.

"Well, off you go," the nurse gestured for Hidan to go in. Hidan walked down the corridor with Kakuzu following. She stopped at room C108. The silver haired nin opened the door and Kakuzu tried to followed but Hidan stopped him.

"Let me go in by myself, you can come in later when I tell you, ok?" she instructed then entered the room, shutting the door in Kakuzu's face. In the room was a bed and in the bed was a woman. Connected to the woman were wires of all sorts and a machine next to her showed her heart rate. The woman was thin and ghostly pale, her hair was long and silver, her eyes closed. It was as if the girl were asleep. Hidan let out a shaky sigh and walked towards the lady. She sat in the seat next to the bed and held the woman's boney hand.

"Hey sis," Hidan spoke, "I know I haven't been in a while but a lot is going on." Hidan looked at the woman that was her sister. The woman remained motionless.

"I have some news sis, I'm sorta pregnant. About 1 month and 4 weeks now, ok 2 months," Hidan smiled, "yes the father is that guy I was dating. In fact I'm still dating him. Also, he sorta followed me here, he's outside the door. Can I let him in? Thanks," Hidan replied. She got out of the chair and walked to the door. She opened it and ushered Kakuzu in.

"Here he is," Hidan spoke to the girl. Kakuzu saw the woman and his eyes almost shot out of his head.

_So this…_

Hidan nudged her boyfriend. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Say hello," she instructed. He looked at Hidan's sister.

"Hello," he spoke confusedly, he didn't really know what to say to a person in a hospital bed who seemed to be asleep. Kakuzu expected the girl in the bed to open her eyes and smile at him or something but no, the woman continued to lie motionless in the bed, her long, straight, silver hair sprawled across the pillow. Hidan walked back to the chair and sat again. Kakuzu walked slowly towards Hidan. He gave Hidan a questioning glance.

"You're wondering who this is and what happened aren't you?" she questioned, "it's alright to ask. This is my twin sister, Amai. She's the complete opposite of me, nice, considerate, sweet, not like me at all and that's everything I ever wanted to be. A few years back she, ended up this way."

_Flashback_

Hidan was running around like crazy, cleaning up her parents house for her sister's arrival. She was just about done when the phone rang. Hidan growled as she answered the phone.

"What?" she growled. The person on the other end spoke.

"No, they died ages ago, this their daughter hidan," Hidan replied.

"What?" she breathed.

"But how?" she asked. She hung up the phone and ran out the door.

_I gotta get to the hospital._

She entered the hospital to see doctors rushing around. She ran up to the desk.

"My name is Hidan you guys called my parents' house not long ago," she rushed. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, they aren't done yet I can't let you in," the nurse replied.

"I don't care, let me in!" she yelled.

"Miss, I'm afraid as can't," the nurse answered. Hidan didn't listen. The nurse called in three security guards to get the small albino sitting in the waiting room.

Hours later, a doctor came out and allowed Hidan entrance. Hidan practically ran to the room. When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. Her sister was hooked up to all sorts of machinery. Her eyes closed with cuts and bruises all over her, a cast over her leg as well.

"What happened?" Hidan asked the doctor. He let out a sigh.

"Someone crashed into her cart. We're afraid that she's in a coma," he informed her.

"When will she wake up?" Hidan asked, since she wasn't bright enough to realize that 'coma' means they don't know if the person will ever wake up.

"We don't know, she may never wake up," he answered her truthfully. Hidan sat besides the bed, she felt her sister's energy force.

"Please be ok."

_End flashback_

Tears fell down Hidan's face at the memory.

"And that's what got her here. Every time I come here now, the nurses ask me if I want to cut off her life supply but, I JUST CAN'T!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu hugged his girlfriend and she grabbed onto her sister's hand. Kakuzu was about to say something but Hidan beat him.

"I can feel it… her life force. She's … slipping away but, I won't let her go because … when she goes … a part of me will be missing and I think … that's what I'm scared of the most," she breathed. Kakuzu held her closer.

"She was always been sweet and I've always been a macosist, even when we were young."

_Flashback_

Hidan and Amai were 6 years old. Amai was sitting at the table and Hidan was on the floor near her feet. Hidan stabbed herself with the scissors all over herself. She looked up at Amai and stood up on her tippy toes to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an uptight tone.

"Painting," Amai replied sweetly. Hidan scowled.

"Let me see," she bossed pushing Amai over on the chair so she could get up. It was a painting of their family. Hidan cringed.

"It needs more blood," Hidan commented. Amai laughed.

"Of course you would say the Hida but I like it this way," Amai marveled at her work, "I'm gonna do another one." She placed her finished work to the side and grabbed a new peice of paper. She pulled out her paintbrush and started painting. Hidan watched and her face went to an innocent one.

"Can I have a turn, Amai?" she asked. Amai smiled big.

"Of course Hida," she answered. Hidan was going to grab a peice of paper when Amai grabbed her hand.

"Maybe, we should clean you up first," Amai suggested. Hidan looked herself over and saw the blood.

"You're right," Hidan agreed. Both girls jumped off the chair and ran giggling to the bathroom.

_End flashback_

Kakuzu smirked at the memory Hidan shared.

_So she was just as crazy back then. That's … reasuring._

Hidan was staring at her sister. She walked over to her Amai and kissed her forehead.

"I gotta go now, Amai. Get better soon, ok? Bye," she spoke then left the room with Kakuzu following. She left the hospital and Kakuzu took her to get some ramen.

"So, how did your parents die?" Kakuzu asked his girlfriend. Hidan looked down.

"I killed them. Amai wasn't to happy about that," Hidan answered.

_Flashback_

Blood stained every surface. Two bodies lay lifeless on the floor. the door creaked open and Hidan turned to see who it was. Blood was present in her hair, under her nails and all over her clothes and weapon.

"Hidan," Amai breathed, "what have you done?" Hidan looked back at their dead parents.

"Did you know they decided this place isn't a ninja village anymore?" Hidan asked her sister. Amai took steps into the room.

"And that's why you did this?!" she yelled. Hidan wore a psychotic smile on her face.

"Yes, everything will be better now," Hidan answered. Amai got mad.

"THEY LOVED US HIDAN! IT WASN'T THEIR FAULT THE VILLGE ISN'T A NINJA VILLAGE ANYMORE!" Amai yelled. Hidan stormed out of the house and Amai fell to the floor and cried over her parents.

_End flashback_

Hidan finished her food and her and Kakuzu left back to the hide out.

_I learnt a lot about Hidan today. I feel sorry for her._


	5. Chapter 5: The Sacking

The sacking

Hidan headed to Pein's office.

"What the fuck does he want?" Hidan grumbled to herself, "doesn't that shit know I have things I fucking need to do...LIKE FUCKING PREY LIKE HELL TO LORD JASHIN!" Hidan knocked on the office door and was told to 'come in'. Hidan banged open the door and stomped in front of his desk.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan asked angrily. Pein looked up from his work and gestured for Hidan to sit in the chair. Hidan sat down.

"Kakuzu and I have been talking Hidan," Pein began his speech, "we both think it's best for you if you weren't in the Akatsuki anymore." Hidan sat there dumbfounded.

"The fuck! I'm not in Akatsuki anymore? You can't just fucking do that!" Hidan yelled back. Pein was unfazed by Hidan's outburst.

"I'm sorry but it's my final decision. You have a week to pack your things and find a living arrangement. If you want to yell at someone about this, yell at Kakuzu, I didn't want to kick you out," Pein ended the meeting. Hidan stood up and stormed out of the room.

The door to Kakuzu and Hidan's room burst open and Hidan stormed in. Kakuzu was sitting at his desk, counting his money, like always. Hidan stamped up to her boyfriend.

"HEY FUCK-FACE! The FUCK do you think you're doing telling that FUCKING DIMWIT of a leader that I should be FUCKING KICKED OUT just because I'm FUCKING pregnant?!" She yelled angrily. He sighed and placed his money down calmly. He turned to his albino girlfriend.

"Hidan, it is important for you and the baby to be safe," he informed her calmly. Hidan was still raging though.

"THIS JOB IS MY FUCKING LIFE KAKUZU! That FUCKING LEADER said I have ONE WEEK to pack my things and leave! I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO! I'M WANTED FOR MURDER IN EVERY VILLAGE IN EVERY LAND! HOW THE FUCK IS LIVING ON THE STREETS ON THE RUN FROM AUTHORITIES EVERYWHERE A GOOD THING FOR ME AND THE BABY?! YOU TELL ME HOW THAT'S SAFE!" Hidan yelled. She was on the verge of tears and Kakuzu could see that. He stood and pulled her into a soft hug. The silver haired girl broke down and her tears began to soak into Kakuzu's shirt. He rubbed circles on her back.

"EVERYTHING I OWN IS HERE!" Hidan yelled through her tears and Kakuzu's clothing. The stitched man sighed.

"If you want I can talk to leader and see if he will take you back," Kakuzu tried to comfort Hidan. She nodded her head. Kakuzu sighed again.

"Ok, let's go find Deidara," Kakuzu instructed and began leading Hidan towards the open door. Hidan raised her head.

"Why?" She asked.

"So he can care for you while I talk with leader," Kakuzu answered and they left their bedroom.

The zombie duo entered the lounge room where they found the blonde bomber who was yelling at the masked idiot.

"TOBI YOU DON'T! TOUCH! MY! CLAY!" Deidara yelled. Tobi was whimpering on the floor. Deidara noticed Hidan in the room.

"Hey Hida... You ok?" The blonde asked. Hidan continued crying and walked over to Deidara with her arms open wanting a hug.

"What did you do?" Deidara shot Kakuzu a question while accepting Hidan's hug. Kakuzu sighed and walked away, Deidara glaring daggers at his back as the old miser walked away. He rubbed circles on Hidan's back as his coat began to get soaked in Hidan's tears.

Kakuzu knocked on the office door that led to where Pein was. A very mumbled 'come in' was barely audible but Kakuzu caught it and entered.

"Leader, I think you should give Hidan her job back. My judgements were inaccurate and I with draw my statement," Kakuzu spoke loudly as he entered the office but he saw no one was there. He looked around the office and noticed a figure sitting behind the desk, on the floor, facing Ame. He walked over to the figure and realized it was Pein. His expression was almost unreadable. His eyes were wider than normal and he stared at the village with nothingness in his eyes.

"How did Hidan tell you she was pregnant?" He asked his voice was level and higher. Kakuzu sat next to him.

"She didn't really tell me. We were talking and she bolted to the bathroom to puke. We both kinda found out at the same time," Kakuzu replied. Pein didn't change in the slightest, he didn't even blink. Then a small smile broke on his face.

"Funny, Konan just entered my office with a depressed look on her face and told me straight out that she was pregnant," Pein mused. Kakuzu stared wide eyed at Pein.

"Konan's pregnant?" He asked. Pein nodded slightly and slowly. Kakuzu stood and went to leave. He realized that now wasn't the time to talk about Hidan getting her job back. Pein was too far off in his own world... Or so he thought.

"Hidan can have her job back," Pein answered suddenly; "I never wanted to fire her in the first place. Besides, it's not fare to fire one pregnant employee and not the other. I also have no intentions of firing Konan. Now come back here, I want to know the things you've had to deal with so far." Kakuzu was shocked at Pein's sudden snap but returned to his boss's side to tell him about life since Hidan became pregnant.

Hours later, Hidan and Deidara were sitting on the couch painting their nails when Kakuzu entered. Hidan turned to him, eyes pleading for an answer. Kakuzu nodded and Hidan jumped from the couch and glomped her boyfriend, not caring about the fact her nails weren't dry yet. He hugged her back with a smile.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you have a doctors appointment next week. Konan's coming. Also she's pregnant too," Kakuzu informed Hidan. The two other people in the room stared at him in disbelief.


End file.
